Physical Education
by reader014
Summary: a new subject is introduced in horwarts. P.E.. need i say more.. *wink*wink.  oneshot, needs alot of editing. pls RR


P.E class

Review: a new subject has been introduced in hogwarts.. Physical education. Need I say more! Wink*wink*

**A/N: hey readers. I just wanted to say that this story is not that well written. I have 5 days till my exams but I'm still writing it cause I knw that if I don't I'm gonna go insane. So for right now ****Please Forgive Any Errors. **** I will edit after my exams are over. Also I typed this on my phone. So ya kindda sloppy bt give me a month and it'll improve.**

**Harry potter does not belong to me! At all!**

Ch-1

"Potter and Weasel. Weasel and Parkinson. Granger and Malfoy. Lovegood and Zabini.

Pair up. Todays lesson... Self defense. Which has been added to the ciriculum mainly for the girls. The guys are going to be the attackers and the girls are gonna perform the self defence. But NO ONE is allowed to hit the other. ESPECIALLY the boys. You just have to practice the movements. Got it!"His loud Voice boomed through the field almost as if he was using the voice spell. But they knew better, Professer Clover was naturally this loud.

"Yes, professor". They all screamed back in a military manner.

"Disperse." He said before disappearing behind the large hogwarts door.

A series of groans started to sound in the field.

"Ughh.. Not Parkinsons mood swings again." Ron groaned.

"Phu-lease, like I wanna be paired with you. The idiot you are." She rolled her eyes and started to walk to their practice area. "Let's go weasel." She said. For a minute he didn't move so she grabbed his hand and started to walk away from the group.

If anybody had looked carefully they would have seen a smile tugging on Pany's lips and a smirk on Ron's.

"Luna if you don't focus this time and almost kill us like the last time, I swear to god I will never teach you anything ever again and when you really need it you won't know how to defend yourself." Blaise looked at her with a frown

"That's alright. Last time you said that you'll always protect me no matter what so this self defence thing is a waste of time anyways." She said with honesty you could hear dripping from the words.

Yes, it was true Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini were a couple. It was absolutly repulsive (to some).

They intwined their fingers and walk to their spot.

Harry and Ginny, soul mates since the beginning of time talked amongst themsleves, And walked to their pratice spot.

That left the infamous Draco Malfoy and the famous Hermione Granger.

"What? No complaints this time Granger?" He said with a lazy greek-devil (cause calling him a god is not befitting, and cause devils are way hotter) smirk plasterd on his face.

Draco Malfoy. The most infuriating, annoying, and confusing person she had ever met was also an amazing teacher. After all, he had taught her how to fly which, if you ask anyone who's knows Hermoine, is a near impossible task.

"This is the nicest compliment your gonna get out of me Malfoy. Savour it." Hermione replied with an uncaring tone.

"Oh. I'm touched." Draco replied putting his hand over his heart in a dramatic manner.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione said.

"Why is it that to everyone else you're as sweet as.. I don't knw.. Sugar. But to me you're always just sour. Not that I'm complaining. I personally like sour things much better than sweet. But could it be that you only show your real self to me granger?"

"Keep dreaming Malfoy. Not as long as I'm alive," she replied. But that idea was gonna stick. And like every other random thing he said this too would haunt her and be another reason to toss and turn. Because she knew it was kind of true. God he was so... Mind boggaling.

He extended his hand to touch her shoulder she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. She pushed him with her knees and pressed his body to the floor. She straddled his back and leaned into his ear, her hair drapped like curtins covering them. "Good enough?" She whispered.

"You don't know how much I love this move. I hardly understand why muggles call this self defence." Draco groaned. 'This girl is gonna be the death of me' he thought. She was like his personal forbidden fruit. With any other girl he would have already done what he wanted and gotten it over with. But Hermione, she was diffrent. She hadn't said a nice word to him since they were paired for the flying session. Yet he couldn't get his mind of her. It fascinated him how the oh-so-perfect Granger could be so...sexy when she was pissed.

Hermione hadn't moved. Her breath mingling with his. He inhaled her scent. Like mint soap. God she was addictive. He could sit here all day.

"What? Not going to tell me to move malfoy."

"Would you listen to what I say?"

"Never" she whispered

"Then please do me the favour of getting off of me granger."

She raised an eyebrow. " Wow. Was that a compliment?"

"In case you haven't noticed Granger I'm always showering you with compliments."

It was true. Draco always did shower her with compliments. But then again he would shower any girl with compliments to get in her pants.

"Yes, and I can tell that they're always coming from deep within your heart."

She said getting up and brushing herself.

Draco got up as well and taught her one more move before they her the whistle and went back to their rooms.

"Granger. Malfoy. An A-. Granger remember not to attack from so close. You should be at least a feet apart not inches. Malfoy marks off for not teaching her that.

Next class. Cross country.

Disperse," Professer Clover's voice boomed across the field.

_3 weeks later_

Hermione shut her book and took a deep breath.

"Finally." She whispered. Her 5 page potions essay was finally complete. The lights of the library were now dim. It would be time to go back to their house wings in just a few minutes.

Hermione Granger never left anything for the last minute. But recently her mind had been ... Elsewhere.

Yes. Hermione Jean Granger could think about nothing beside Draco malfoy.

If he wasn't there she would look for him and if he was she would try to steal glances at him. Ginny already knew. About her.. Interest. Hermione couldn't hide anything from Ginny for long. And since Ginny knew, Hermione was pretty sure Harry knew as well. And that meant Ron knew too, and so on and so forth.

She picked up her books and left the library.

She walked down the quite, empty hallway and suddenly from nowhere someone came and whispered her name in her ear.

On impulse she took her hardcover book and smacked it as hard as she could onto the persons face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Granger. Urrrgghh. Freaked out much?" He groaned and rubbed his nose.

"Oh My God. Malfoy. I am so sorry. Seriously. Gosh. Ummm..

Do u need to go to the infirmary?" She asked with frantic brown eyes.

"No. I'm fine." Draco replied still rubbing his nose.

"What are you still doing out in the hallways?" She asked. He smirked.

"Come with me." He said. Grabbing her hand and standing up

"Where?" She said trying to anchor herself to the ground.

"God Granger. Don't worry. I'll get you back alive." He said dragging her down the hallway taking an unknow path. After a series of stairs and under constructed tunnels and a good 45 minutes later they reached a door that was above them with a set of stairs attatched to it. Draco climbed up and pushed them open. Above them you could see the blue-ish white moon with stars surrounding it as if to give it company.

"Ladies first," he said point to the door.

She was going to say I don't trust you but that would've been a lie. She did trust him for some unknow reason.

She climbed up the steps and stepped out on to the tiny grassy hills. Before her was the vast forest decorated with billions maybe trillions of fireflies.

"Holyshit," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Draco said as he joined her putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ya," she replied taking in a long breath.

"Now watch this." He took out his wand

And whispered,"Lumious" a bright blue orb appered on the tip of the wand. He then waved his wand and sent it flying into the sky.

Slowly the fireflies began to leave their spots and went flying after the orb. The whole sky was shimmering with the blue of the stars and the green of the fireflies.

"That's gorgeous," Hermione said now laughing her eyes reflecting the glow of the sky.

"Ya. It is." He said looking at her.

Hermione looked back at him with a bright smile lighting up her features.

"So.. How did you find this?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just walk around looking for something to make life easier. To remind me what's so special about it so that I can forget about my parents, my family tree, my bloodline just for a minute. This was one of them."

"Why show it to me?"

"Because. Granger you're not like anybody I've ever met. And this is not like anything I've ever seen.. So I thought you would get along," he said refering to the view as if it were a person.

"So, do I make it easier for you as well." She said wondering why she was digging her own grave trying to have a heart to heart with Malfoy, who would most probably find some way or the other to pester her for life about it.

"Ya, Granger. You do."

Her heart gave a wild flutter as if it were jumping for joy and she would've most probably fallen had it not been for Malfoy who snaked his arm around her waist.

"Woah, Granger. steady."

"Wait, I don't get it. Yo-you just s-said.."

"God, Granger for the smartes witch in hogwarts you are very dense." He said before he sealed her lips with his own. For a minute she didn't do anything. Malfoy started to curse himself in his mind and was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss it, hardly being able to stand with Draco as her pillar.

"You know," draco said pulling out of the kiss,"your self-defence is terrible."

"Well.. Let's just say my teacher was very distracting." She said before pulling him down again.

**That's all.**

**Pls review!**

**I'm thinking bout writing a ch. On ron and pansy and one on dmhg's flying thing. So ya. **

**Thnx**


End file.
